The Battle of the Labyrinth ch 11
by freezingpizza14
Summary: This is chapter 11 of The Battle of the Labyrinth, in Annabeth's point of view during hers and Percy's kiss in the volcano and when she returns to camp! No flame comments!


The Battle of the Labyrinth

*Chapter 11 (In Annabeth's POV)*

"Put your cap back on," Percy said. "Get out!"

"What?" I shrieked. I couldn't leave him. I wouldn't. "No! I'm not leaving you!"

"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider-maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."

"But you'll be killed!" I felt tears coming into my eyes.

"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."

I glared at him. He was either the bravest or the stupidest guy i've ever met. And thats why I did what I did next. I kissed him. I crushed my lips to his for a moment, then said, "Be careful, Seaweed Brain."

I put on my hat of invisibility and vanished.

I stayed there for a moment, trying not to laugh at his expression. He was just sitting there, dazed. I wish I could take a picture. Then one of the telekhines yelled, "there!"

A whole bunch of telekhines charged towards Percy, and I quickly ran in the direction of the exit.

I ran until I was safely out of the volcano, feeling like a coward. I wanted to go back, to help him. And I would have too, but when I turned, the volcano exploded. The lava came pouring out, and the whole city shook like there was an earthquake. "Percy!" I screamed.

People came flying out of there houses. Police sirens sounded. Everyone was screaming all around me, and people were being hoarded onto buses to escape. Some were running. I started to run back, to find Percy. Because he couldn't be dead. He _couldn't_ be. I couldn't stand loosing him, too. Not like Luke.

"Come on, miss! On you go." A policeman rushed, shoving me towards the bus.

"No! I have to go back!" I screamed, but he didn't seem to hear me over the yelling.

I was hauled onto the bus and sat on the back seat. I didn't hear anything after that. I was numb. Everyone seemed so distant, like everything was far away.

I turned around one last time, towards the gushing lava, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

It was a body, flying high up in the air, and then flying back down, like a comet hauling towards earth. I put my hand to the glass, tears streaming down my face.

When I was back in the labyrinth, I followed the spider back to Hephaestus's workshop.

"Well now, look who's back. You find out who's been tresspassin' in my volcano?" Hephaestus said in his gruff voice. The spider jumped into his palm and shut itself down, back into the disk. I watched this, glad the spider was gone, trying as long as possible to avoid answering his question.

I was still numb from loosing Percy, but I finally managed, "Yes. Telekhines." And I told him the story, about the telekhines, about Percy getting blown into the air, about everything that had happened. When I finished, he stroked his beard.

"Telekhines, you say?" He asked. I nodded. "Well now, it seems like whatever the boy did, it cleared them out pretty quick, didn't it?" Hephaestus chuckled. I cleared my throat. "Lord Hephaestus . . . where is Percy?"

"Now, how would I know that if I'm here in my workshop, little missy? I'd tell you if I knew."

"Right." I looked at a metal hawk sitting on a pile of bronze, flapping it's wings and staring back at me.

"But . . . I think I know where he's at," Hephaestus said after a long silence.

I perked up. "You do? So he's alive?"

Hephaestus held up his hands. "I didn't say that. I said I might know where he is. Yes, I am almost certain he is there. But, in the mean time, you should get back to camp. I'm sure that old centaur heard about the explosion and is worrying sick about you."

"Right. Okay," I replied back, still hoping with the little I have left that he's still alive. I replayed our kiss in my head, over and over again, following the metal spider leading me back home.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, whats wrong?" Chiron asked, trotting up to me once I arrived back at camp. I was barely aware that I must look like a mess.

I saw other campers surrounding me, but I didn't care, not at the moment.

I sobbed. "Percy, h-he's gone. He was in the volcano. And it exploded. And I saw his b-body flying into the air." I fell into Chiron's arms and cried, not caring if I was making a scene. "It's alright, child. It's alright." But he didn't _sound_ alright. When he thought I wasn't looking he brushed a tear from his eye.

Two weeks later, Chiron told me we were to burn Percy's shroud, and that he wanted me to do it. I nodded, still not believing he was really dead. It still hasn't caught up with me. I still hoped he had somehow survived, but I would be kidding myself. No one could survive an explosion like that, not even a demigod.

At the campfire, everyone gathered around. Chiron stepped up to make the announcement, and he had tears in his eyes again.

"Well, it has been two weeks since Percy's dissapearance. After a terribly long wait, I assume he is dead," Chiron said. "After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors."

I forced my tears back. I would _not_ cry. Not yet. I would save it for bedtime, at least. I stepped foward, Percy's shroud in my hands. It was a long green silk cloth with a trident on it. I choked back a sob and threw it in the fire. I turned to face the audience slowly. I knew I looked terrible, but I didn't care.

"He was probably the bravest friend i've ever had. He . . ." And then I saw him. Percy. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. I blinked, but he was still there. My face went blood red. My heart raced. "He's right there!" People turned and gasped. I stood, frozen. I felt a dozen different emotions at once: relief, happiness, and eventually, anger.

How could he have done that to me?

"Percy!" Beckendorf grinned. A bunch of kids crowded him. Chiron went over to him and sighed in relief. "Well, I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I yelled, inturrupting Chiron. But I didn't care at the moment. I was too happy and too mad. I shoved the other campers aside and tackled him in a hug so fiercely I thought I cracked his ribs. The campers fell silent. Everyone was staring at me. I didn't know why, until I realized I was making a scene. I pushed him away from me. "I-we thought you were dead, Seaweed Brain!"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I got lost."

"LOST?" I yelled. "Two weeks, Percy? Where in the world-"

"Annabeth," Chiron interrupted. "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private, shall we? The rest of you, back to your normal activities!" He slung me and Percy onto his back and galloped off toward the Big House.

. . . .

"You are the _single most annoying_ person I have ever met!" I yelled, and stormed out of the room. The nerve of him! Why did he have to go to _her?_ Calypso, of all people!

It was obvious, too. I wasn't stupid. When he had explained his story and said he had gotten marooned on an island, I knew it had been Calypso's Island. That was easy to figure out by the look on his face. And when he had suggested the mortal girl's help, _Rachel_, I had to admit was ready to throw the guy in lava. What's so special about _her?_ And besides, it was my quest, not his. I should be the one to decide if we needed a mortal girl's help or not.

_And why do you care so much?_ I asked myself. I scowled as I made my way to my cabin and sat on my bed. My brother Malcolm, glanced at me but didn't say anything.

Why did I care that Percy has mortal friends that are girls? Why _should_ I care?

_Because you love him_, my mind suggested. No way. Me? Be in love . . . with Seaweed Brain?

I tried to deny it, but I found I couldn't. I actually _am_ in love with Seaweed Brain, and I _do_ care that he's friends with other girls.

But were does that leave Luke? I want him saved and back at camp, and with me, since Kronos obviously brain-washed him. But . . . not because I have a crush on him. I love him like a brother.

Everything he's done for me has been brotherly, I thought. And thats all that i'll ever love him as. But there was no way in Hades I was going to tell Percy that I love him. I wouldn't admit it out loud, to anyone, _ever, _but I was afraid he doesn't love me back.

Just _what _did I get myself into, I thought.

And I fell asleep dreaming of our kiss in the volcano.

***Hey, you guys! Please review and comment! Thanks. :)***


End file.
